


Memories Still Intact

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Memories Still Intact

Cisza looked up from his book as the knob of his door began to rattle. It was a precise kind of rattle, shaking the tumblers, and unlocking his door. There was a brief knock. Momo was coming in. She seemed in a rush, face a little red, as she closed the door behind her without looking back. The little pup, Crepe, scrambled off of Cisza's bed and over to the girl who had just slid down onto the floor, sniffing her gently.

"I just kicked myself out of my own room. So many puns, I couldn't take it. They needed the alone time though, Sarah and Squirrel."

Cisza looked confused. He wondered what had happened.

"I'd hate to forget any of my friends..." Momo mumbled quietly, as she leaned her head back on the door. She tried to stretch her hearing as far as it could go, trying to hear through two thick wooden doors, and the hallway that separated them. Sarah had a bit of reset amnesia, and emotions were running a bit high. Momo's eyes shot across the room, back to Cisza as he sat his book down and began to sign something.

'At least I wouldn't have to hear you chat on and on about Theodore all the time.'

Her face reddened, but she frowned. "Oh hush, it's not all the time. I talk about other things and people, and you know it. I think I'd feel really guilty if I forgot him though."

'Why?' he asked in return.

"Well, I've been crushing on him for a while now, it's gotta be something more than just brief infatuation, don't you think?"

Cisza raised a brow, and she waved the thought away.

"Right. Never mind, but, we've had a lot of good times together. I would hate to lose them; our memories and our friendship. Especially our friendship. We both know I've never had good luck with friends. Even Sarah forgetting me made me feel kind of bad. I know she couldn't help it but, my mind kept trying to tell me 'Wow, talk about forgettable'. It hurts."

And Momo would hate to be the cause of any kind of hurt.

She gave Crepe a gentle pat on the head, the pup deciding to lay down in her lap.

'I still don't know what you see in him."

"He's tall, dark, and handsome. He's got pretty eyes. He's really warm, and has a cute smile, kinda like Nala, and you gotta admit, being compared to Nala is definitely a good thing."

"But he's so full of himself."

"And you're not?" Ouch. She quickly sweetened it. "I mean, we all have our moments. I can be too sometimes."

He couldn't exactly deny that.

"He doesn't really mean to be, honest. Teddy's just... Really good at what he does. Like magic; I could learn a lot by watching him. He'd be eager to show it off, and would even be willing to teach me if I ever asked."

Her head sank into her hands, her face starting to burn.

"Why am I going on and on, you just said I talk about him to much." she said in muffled murmurs. "I'm serious though, he's sweeter than you think. Very kind. Would never yell. Would never hurt me, at least not on purpose and would feel awful if he did. I mean, your friend Aisha is fond him for some reason, right?"

Cisza sighed quietly.

'I-' He paused. It almost seemed as if he'd forgotten his signs all together. 'I just need to get used to him. You can talk all you want, but seeing is believing. If Aisha still can't believe Roy is anything but the Jolly Blue Giant, then I can have my doubts too.'

She looked up surprised. "Wait, Aisha doesn't like Roy?"

'It's a long story, don't change the subject.'

She pursed her lips into a pout. "Well, hang out with him sometimes, without giving him the icy glare."

'That's just my face and we both know this.'

"Become his bestie, and be furry companions."

'You're losing what little support you had.'

She giggled lightly.

"Really though, back to what I was saying earlier. I wouldn't want to forget him. My Teddy Bear."

Cisza stuck his tongue out at her. What a sap.

"Thanks for letting us borrow your room!" The two heard from outside, along with thumping footsteps and various other shouts. Squirrel and Sarah finished with their pun off, or whatever Momo had mentioned before.

Momo lifted Crepe into her arms, the pup stirring curiously as she stood up and sat him back onto Cisza's bed.

"Well, guess I'm free to go. Thanks for hearing me out cuz." Momo said with a small smile.

'Thanks for barging in.' he signed back, 'You're welcome.'

With a small wave, Momo slipped back into the hall, gently closing the door behind her before she went to her own room. Everything still in it's place, nothing missing, and memories still intact.


End file.
